


On Deaf Ears

by JadedTiger



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Let’s see if I finally learned how to tag, Love, Mutual Pining, Other tags to be potentially added, Pining, Wonderbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedTiger/pseuds/JadedTiger
Summary: After a run in with the Joker, Batman refocuses his attention on cracking his latest case. Will he change his mind when a certain stubborn Amazon calls him, insistent on a night out?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	On Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had a big craving for Wonderbat and after devouring most of the fics on here, I had an itch that could not be satisfied so here we are. I have to say, I do love how jealous these two can get.

Bruce climbed out of the batmobile and into the cave. His tattered cape fluttered behind him and he rolled his injured left shoulder. The batsuit had been able to absorb most of Joker’s attacks but not all. It was now dawn. He had been away the whole night.

He found Alfred in front of him, as always, when he made his way to the bat computer.

“Eventful night, sir?” asked Alfred, holding out a tray of tea and a hot meal wrapped in foil and a plate placed over the meal, knowing Bruce would not touch it until it was way colder than need be when he intended to consume it.

“Joker’s planning something. Ace Chemicals was just a distraction.” Bruce replied gruffly, pulling his mask down and settled down into his chair. “Why did he want me to be kept busy?”

“I’m sure the world’s greatest detective can solve a madman’s schemes _ after _ he has had some food.” Alfred commented dryly, setting the meal down besides Bruce.

“M’not hungry, Al.”

“Humour me, Master Bruce.”

Bruce scoffed and reached for the tea cup, bringing it back to his lips.

“That’s a start. Don’t let your food get cold this time.”

“I am a grown man, Al.” Bruce said, a small frown creased on his forehead. “You don’t need to treat me like a child.”

“Forgive me, sir, but you will always be the boy whose arse I wiped when you were still learning to use the potty.” Alfred clasped his hands behind his back. “I still worry you would not know how to live on your own.”

Bruce groaned internally. Luckily for him his communicator beeped and he readily accepted the call.

“Batman.” he answered in his gravelly tone. At the same time, she popped up on the screen. His heart paused briefly at the sight of her crystal blue eyes and radiant smile. Her raven dark hair framed her perfect olive skin and Bruce forgot how to breathe for a fraction of a moment before he forced himself to compose himself. He had perfected the craft after all.

“Bruce, it’s Diana.” said the woman warmly.

Bruce, ever aware of his surroundings, keenly felt Alfred’s smug amusement ooze off him. “What is it?” he asked calmly.

Diana drew in a deep breath. “Well, I don’t want to test the limits of my immortality with this dance of ours, Bruce. And since you’d never even think of making the first move, I thought it was time to have a dinner date.”

Bruce stared at her for a moment in shock then blinked, internally berating himself. “Diana...” her name rolled off easily from his lips. “You’re a remarkable woman and a valued friend. I just-”

“Yes, I’m sure I’ve heard it all before.” Diana waved him off with a grin but he did not miss the slight look of hurt in her eye. “Stratford Plaza at seven at night?”

“I… I can’t.” grumbled Bruce in his gravelly tone.

Diana almost seemed to have rolled her eyes. She bit her lip. “What about breakfast then?” she insisted hopefully.

Bruce swallowed the answer of saying yes that had been bubbling up inside of him. She would eventually understand why pursuing this… unspoken thing between them would only spell doom. 

And they already had plenty of doom to go around thanks to Luthor and his group of idiots.

“I’m busy, princess.” Bruce replied and with a pang of guilt, he hung up on her.

A heavy sigh escaped Bruce and he rubbed his face. “Don’t you start.” he grumbled, sensing Alfred behind him.

“Y’know it would have been splendid to have a woman’s touch around the manor.” Alfred said gently.

“Getting too old to do it on your own?” asked Bruce, smirking. “Or too stubborn to learn to accept help from others?”

“Even I seem to have to picked up a thing or two from you Master Bruce.” 

“Not every relationship with the opposite sex has to be more than friendship, Al.”

“Forgive me, Master Bruce, but I have known Miss Diana for quite some time now and you even longer. I think it’s safe to say that you both have more than friendship on your mind.” Alfred said knowingly, resting a hand on his shoulder before he turned and began to walk away. “Please reconsider her offer, sir, and do call her. Who knows, you might even be able to have a fun night out.”

Bruce clenched his jaw as his eyes hovered over Diana’s image. He would be lying to himself if he had not felt anything stirring in his chest whenever he thought of her. 

But there were a million reasons why it wouldn’t work out; They were teammates, He had no room for anything or anyone in his life apart from his mission, she was an immortal goddess and he was just a regular rich kid who could not move past his trauma. There were others he could rattle off but he stopped himself at her having other romantic interests. 

Totally not because he was jealous. Not at all. 

He chose to shift his focus to Joker and his new scheme instead. 

Gotham was his priority.

Immediately, he set out listing all the clues he had and persons of interest. Among them were Ravier M. Kay and Emily T. Hopkins. Kay was an engineering expert, more specifically in cryo weaponry. Hopkins on the other hand was a Chemisist currently working for LexCorp.

Bruce hummed, gripping his chin. Based off Joker’s past record, he had a penchant for chemical and bio weapons, and hence was more likely to go after Hopkins. Hacking into LexCorp’s systems, he found her itenary for the day and found it to be completely empty… expect for the Hope for Children foundation’s Gala tonight.

Trailing off into deep thought, Bruce clasped his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on the table, formulating a plan. 

He could pay Hopkins a visit as Batman ASAP, potentially scaring her away, or he could crash the gala as playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Seeing as he had not slept for the past three days and it was catching up to him, he decided to go for the latter. 

Besides, it was morning now. 

Batman was rarely seen in daylight, while Bruce Wayne still had appearances to keep up. Ones that he could potentially miss because he overslept.

Bruce started to get up but paused when he saw the meal that still lay untouched besides him. A twinge of guilt rippled through him when he pictured Alfred’s face. With a sigh, he sat back down and ate  _ then _ climbed up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed.

Later that day, well, night, Bruce had changed into a tux that Alfred had picked out and presently fixed his bowtie through his reflection in the WayneTech helicopter he sat on.

On the seat next to him, the blonde model, Irena, he had picked up earlier, giggled and drank her glass of champagne while resting a hand on his thigh.

Bruce grinned at her, carefully lifting her hand as he toyed with his own glass. The one which he had not drunk. He never would.

“Careful now, Debbie, we don’t want to be blacked out for the next part now do we?” Bruce chuckled, leaning over to her, a practised mischievous smile dancing across his lips.

The blonde blinked at him then frowned. She almost threw her drink at him but he saw her move before she did and snatched her drink, placing it safely away from her. 

“My name is not  _ Debbie _ .”

_ I know. _

Bruce blinked owlishly then smiled charmingly. “My apologies, dear. Forgive me. I suppose your eyes were too captivating and momentarily made me forget. It’s Irena isn’t it?”

The blonde beamed and nodded eagerly, pulling him in for what she must have thought to be a heated kiss but in reality, it was definitely much sloppier.

Bruce hated this part. Acting like this womanizer, always chasing skirts. But he reminded himself it was all just a means to an end.

He was keenly aware of when the doors slid open and the pilot informed them that they had arrived but he pretended to not hear him to maintain his playboy persona. He did not stop the makeout session until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Cocking his head, he smiled sheepishly at the embarrassed pilot, paying him a handsome tip as he disembarked with Irena on his arm. The two were led off the helipad and into the large hall where the charity gala was held. Bruce flashed a dashing grin to the cameras when they realised who had crashed the event.

He could hear the murmurs of surprise and with his arm now around the supermodel’s waist, meandered through the starstruck crowd, making a show of plucking another glass of champagne for himself and Irena.

“Mr. Wayne!” cried a fast approaching man, plastering a hectic smile on his lips. “We were not informed you would be attending the gala?”

Bruce smiled, pulling his face free from Irena’s. “Oh I suppose that would be because my invite got lost in the mail?” Bruce said suavely.

The man gulped then nodded. “Ah yes… there must be some mistake-“

“Yes, there is.” Bruce cut in with a disarming smile. “There’s not quite enough drinks to go around. This is a gala is it not? I apologise for my tardiness. I was rather… _ occupied _ .” he purred, shooting a smile to Irena. “But now that I am here, I would like to make a donation to the charity.”

“I- thank you, Mr. Wayne- but-” stuttered the man as Bruce pulled out his chequebook and a pen.

“Please, I insist. It’s for the children after all, yes?” asked Bruce with a dazzling smile, stuffing the cheque into the man’s chest pocket. “No one better than me knows what it’s like to lose hope at such a young age. Consider this as me ensuring the best resources and care is afforded for them.”

Bruce winked and patted the man’s arm then brushed past him, mingling with the socialites. While he pretended to be inhibited like Irena, he had instead looked over the room, scanning for Hopkins. He did not get much time to scour for her for the cameras flashed and the crowd murmured excitedly towards the entrance.

“Now if you would all please welcome our Guest of Honour-” the announcer’s voice boomed through the speakers.

Bruce, ever the detective, had his curiosity piqued and cocked his head for a better view of the newcomer. He instantly knew who it was but it still caused him pause and a momentary shortness of breath.

“Wonder Woman!”

Diana waved elegantly at the cameras and strode forwards on her high heels. She paused briefly to smile warmly over her bare shoulders at the cameras. She wore a black form fitting dress that hugged her figure modestly and left little to Bruce’s imagination. It was backless as well which did not help matters either.

He had not expected her here. Especially when she had been trying to make dinner plans with him the night prior- well, in the early morning.

But the initial surprise wore off when he remembered who she was. She was always invited to these types of events, usually for the events themselves to showboat her, while she always chose to attend and help for the noble causes they were associated with. He had never encountered a woman with as much compassion as her.

Bruce admired her from a distance as she dealt with the frenzied rush of the starstruck crowd. He watched as many men offered themselves, practically begging her for a dance while she politely refused with a smile. 

A gnawing pit began to eat away at him, which he refused to acknowledge as jealousy. With the supermodel on his arm long forgotten, he walked towards her, pushing past everyone and extended a hand.

“May I have this dance?” asked Bruce sultrily, shooting Diana a smirk. “We never did get to finish our last one.”

Surprise flickered through Diana’s features before she readily accepted, taking his hand and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. Once there, he rested a firm hand on her waist, taking her hand while she rested her other hand on his broad shoulder.

“I must say this is a pleasant surprise. Last I heard, Mr. Wayne, you were busy this evening.” said Diana with an amused smirk. “But I’ll admit, it is good to run into you again.”

She had no idea what she made him feel with her body pressed flush against him.

Bruce hummed, pulling her even closer. “Who said I’m not working tonight, princess? I was more surprised to see you here. I don’t think I remember seeing your name on the invites as the guest of honour.”

Diana tilted her head at him, a knowing smirk on her lips. “Neither I yours. Nevertheless, I thank the fates for bringing you here to me, Bruce, regardless of what other plans you had for the night.” she whispered the last bit.

Bruce could not help the scoff that escaped him. He spun her and brought her in, her back pressed up against him. He caught a whiff of her hair; Lavender. His resolve almost crumbled and he lightly grazed his lips over her neck. “I don’t believe in fate, princess.”

He told himself this was okay. That it was nothing more than Bruce Wayne being his sleazy playboy self.

Stifling a gasp, Diana exposed more of her neck to him, almost enticing him. “And yet here we are, not at Stratford and having dinner, but enjoying each other’s company all the same.”

Bruce had to smirk at that. She knew him so well. Too well. “And does  _ fate _ have other plans for us tonight?”

Diana turned in his arms, her eyes crinkling with delight and she laid her arms against his chest. His own wrapped around her waist out of their own accord. 

“Perhaps.” her breath felt warm on his lips and he grew more tempted to close the distance between them. But he knew he couldn’t. They both knew. “If you would have taken me up on my offer, we would have found out.” she teased.

Bruce smirked roguishly. “Forgive me princess, but the night is still young.”

She raised an eyebrow, her lip quirking up in unison. “Is it really, Bruce? I recall you mentioning you coming here for work.”

His smile fell as he remembered the true reason he had attended the gala. Right. How could he forget? Well, the answer was right in front of him. Diana. She was infectious that way. She always had this way of instilling true happiness in him. More than enough to forget that damned alley. 

“... Raincheck then?” asked Bruce, plastering a feigned sheepish smile.

Diana giggled. “I’ll hold you to that… you better.”

“I’d give you something else to hold, princess.” he leaned in and whispered against her ear before he pulled back and let his playboy persona recede as he found Hopkins at the far end of the buffet. “Thank you, Diana… but I have to go.” He registered the faint pink blush blooming across her cheeks but made no further comment on it. It did please him to know even Wonder Woman was not immune to the charms of Bruce Wayne.

Diana nodded in understanding. Though her eyes did show her slight disappointment of their tryst ending too soon. “Of course.”

Bruce gently grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips. “Will you not grace me with a parting kiss, Diana?” asked Bruce, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Diana laughed, sending a flutter down his stomach. Her piercing blue eyes crinkled in delight as she looked into his. A teasing smirk spread across her lips and she gently patted down his chest. “You may collect it when you put on your  _ other _ suit, Bruce.”

With that, she spun around, shooting a dazzling smile at the cameras and disappeared back into the crowd while Bruce watched her backside then he dashed towards Hopkins when all eyes were off him, thanks to Diana’s presence.

_ Alfred was right _ , Bruce thought as he approached the chemisist and his resolve settled in once more,  _ I _ did  _ have fun tonight _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series of one shots or something later down the line. Who knows? I do like the subtle differences in their dynamic when it’s Bruce/Diana compared to Bats/WW.  
> But what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments down below


End file.
